This present disclosure relates to trailers, specifically the attachment between the trailer and a towing vehicle. Commonly, when being towed by a vehicle, the trailer is subject to transient forces as the towing vehicle pulls the trailer over various terrains or when loads are moved or placed on the trailer. Trailers have a tongue weight that is borne by the hitch ball attached to the towing vehicle, commonly at or near the rear bumper. While driving, transient forces on the trailer can translate to transient tongue forces transmitted to the towing vehicle, at the very least, can be unsettling to the driver. In an extreme situation, the transient tongue forces can create a dangerous loss of control. An improved adapter that can be affixed directly to the trailer and the towing vehicle is necessary.